Lace
by SoraCooper
Summary: This is a random thing I wrote for one of my friends for one of our Role-Plays. I like to think that it's good, but you guys can tell me about it. Ace OC Paring. Contains heavy Lemon/Sex scene. Thou haveth been warned. Hurrhurr.


-OoOoO-

_LACE_

-OoOoO-

The sky was clear that day. Completely devoid of clouds, the sun shining bright and inflicting a peculiarly unbearable heat. There was barely any wind, and when a draft dared to come by, it was warm. A lone man was laying down on the deck that day. His arms stretched to North and South, his legs ungracefully opened as much as they could. His body was glistening with sweat, only moving with each breath he took. His face was serene, relaxed, although his eyes were blatantly opened, fixing the sky. The scorching heat had stole all of his energy, leaving him totally and utterly useless. He decided to take this time where his body wasn't able to move to make his mind work and reflect on the things he usually did not think of. He spent all the morning and a good part of the afternoon laying down like so, not moving a finger. As time passed, his expression changed slightly, going from peaceful to troubled. In the end, he got up in a flash, nearly scaring to death a passing sailor, and proclaimed his first sentence of the day:

"Aah... I want to do it."

He placed his bright orange hat back on his head and started walking towards the cabins of the boat.

Meanwhile, inside, a girl was taking an afternoon nap. Minding her own business, she pas peacefully sleeping in her hamack, dreaming of probably really gory things, an exited smile plastered onto her face. Her hair was all over the place, sticking hither and thither of everywhere.

In her dream, she was chasing a man in a white uniform. The victim had apparently been running for a while, for he was panting heavily and had apparent difficulties to keep up his own pace. The girl, on her side, had no difficulty keeping up with him. She was holding a short, thin knife in her right hand. In no time, she had pinned the innocent little man to the ground, keeping his hands on the ground with her free hand. With the help of her scalpel, she tore the vest of the man to shreds, then proceeded to make a long, thin cut along his chest. Right at this instant, a hatted head popped out of the cut. It started to yell.

"Mimmu! Wake up!"

The girl flew opened her eyes, only to face a black haired man with a hat on his head, a huge grin scotched to his face.

"Ah, you're awake! That's good!"

He backed off a bit in order to give her some space to sit. The girl sat up, just in order to look at the man in the eyes and glare at him.

"What the actual fuck do you want from me that would be so important you'd have to wake me from my awesome dream?!" The man grinned even more at the reaction Mimmu had. After laughing out a bit, he put on a strange face and leaned towards her. He let his hand slide towards her arm and rested his head on her shoulder, just barely brushing her ear lobe with his lips. At the distance he was from her, she could clearly hear him taking a breath before speaking.

"Hey..." the hatted man said. "... Let's do it."

He retracted his head in order to take a good look at his partner's face, only to look at a puzzled look, eyebrows curved into a weird shape, mouth pouting, one eye squinted.

"Do what? Kill somebody? Cook eggs? Eviscerate a bird?"

The urge to hit his face on every surface at reach was hard to suppress. He, nonetheless, kept his composition. He simply pushed her gently on her back and mounted her. He looked at her from up high for a little while, still smirking, before slowly, almost animal-like, leaning forward and slither his way up to her ear again.

"No, silly. You know what I mean." His voice had a sweet, sensual feel to it. He ran the tips of his fingers on her sides and his tongue along her jaw. "I want to do naughty, dirty things with you." This was only worth another confused look.

"But, we're not on land or anything, so we don't have dirt..."

Definitively... Beating around the bush wasn't a good idea. He resigned himself to being straightforward. He made his way back to her ear and whispered: "No, I want Sex...Now"

Mimmu's facial expression then changed from day to night. Like she had just been struck from a godly revelation. She smirked, placed her hands on his lower back and started drawing figures on it with her fingers.

"Okey then, I guess it could be fun." Her words did not let anything transpire, but her face did. Ace was suddenly struck by the insane feeling that he was going to regret what he was about to do... But never mind. What could possibly go wrong, right?

He let go of that nagging thought and proceeded to do whatever it was that he wanted to do with her body. He started by slowly kissing his way up from her neck to her lips, sometimes leaving somewhat of a hickey behind, and letting his hand run lose all around her body, from her hips to her breasts. While caressing her, he slowly started to kiss his way down, from her jaw, passing by her neck, descending onwards to her breasts, teasing her nipples ever so slightly, licking patterns onto her stomach. Meanwhile, his thumbs were tracing circles on her hips, massaging them as he went down onto her thigh. He sensually slipped his hands into her pants, bringing them down along the way, exposing her panties. When he was through with the pants, he threw them away into a corner of the room, without really looking at where they landed.

As for Mimmu, she had plenty of space to work with. Ace's back was fully unguarded and at her mercy, so were his arms, bums and legs. For all she knew, this could turn to her advantage. She started to rub his back, at first gently and then a bit more aggressively, scratching now and then. As she went, she could trace the scars that were on his back with the tips of her fingers. He had many of them, remembering both him and her of the time he had spent at Impel Down and right after, the War of the Best. She quickly shook off the thought and then ventured on to his bums. She started by massaging it a bit, tracing circles, rubbing harder at some places and going more smoothly on some. As she was playing around, she could feel him gradually becoming harder, his sex pushing against the fabric of his Capri and underwear. Eventually, the temptation got overwhelming, and without even realizing it, she slowly slid her hands down into his pants. The space was limited, and her hand brushed against his tense, hot member. It reacted to the touch by twitching, and Ace let out a small moan-like breath.

The temperature of his body was rising quickly, he could feel it. He felt his forehead getting humid, the inside of his chest, like someone had lit a fire in it, felt like it was melting. He kept on stripping her of her clothes, after removing her pants, going for her shirt, then bra, then panties, until finally she lied undressed before his eyes. He then proceeded to take care of his many belts, quickly and clumsily removing them, before finally unbuttoning his capris and letting them fall on the ground. Now only his boxers remained.

Ace's face was flushed, he probably didn't know. His freckles were slowly disappearing under the bright red colors his cheeks, to Mimmu's disappointment. She, however, had to cope with it, for nothing could be done. She, too, was shy of her own nakedness after all. Her man was now standing on the ground, pants less, his erection now more evident then before. She sat up, slowly let herself fall down of her hamack and kneel in front of him. Ace was looking at her all the while she was moving, and still after she had stopped. She ran her hands on his thighs, slowly, sensually, before climbing up to his undergarments and caressing his sex. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Mimmu had now taken out Ace's throbbing member and was holding it into her hands, stroking it ever so slightly in a repetitive motion. The man's breathing gradually became louder, and sometimes a light moan could be heard escaping his lips. She found these sounds to be quite pleasant and, to make them even easier to hear, started to slightly kiss the tip of the organ. Progressively, she went from kissing to licking and gradually taking the shaft into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and exercising a small suction. Soon, Ace had to hold himself to the side of the hamack in order to help his legs support him. His breathing was now heavy and loud, openly moaning now and then. Then suddenly, he was struck by a spasm, pleasure started to overflow his whole body, making him moan even louder until finally, he came. Multiple shivers and spasm had him bent over slightly, twitching and panting. He opened his eyes and looked at Mimmu, who looked at him back with a satisfied face. He tried his best to smirk and gave her a long, loving kiss.

When his body had recovered from his earlier orgasm, he took her in his arms and transported her back into the hamack, where he started to lustfully caress, lick, bite and kiss her body. He then ran one of his hand down her stomach and onto her crotch, gradually starting to massage her clitoris. Moans were flowing trough her mouth, even though she was doing her best to suppress them. A few thoughts on how wet she had became made Ace smirk and giggle slightly. Even though this was a weird thing to do, Mimmu didn't seem to mind. He continued stimulating her like so for a while, until finally, he was hard again and could not resist the urge. He gently flipped her on her stomach, grabbed her hips with one hand and started rubbing the tip of his erection onto her private parts. She blushed a deep red and hid her face into the pillow. Ace lowered himself in order to be able to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going in now..."

As he pronounced these words, he thrust his hips forward and penetrated her. She let out a loud moan in surprise and the both of them started to pant heavily. He gave her a moment's rest in order to collect herself and then started thrusting in and out of her. With each move, Mimmu let out a moan as for he himself was breathing heavily and rapidly. He was holding her by the hips, grasping tightly onto them while he rammed his member into her. She was grasping the pillow, moaning, gasping for air now and then. He was definitely much more intense then usual this time. He did not even give her a single chance for a break. When his hips were tired, he's simply go slower but start to massage her breasts or kiss the back of her neck to keep her aroused and going.

"Ah.. A-Ace...!"

She pronounced his name in a sight. This had a very high effect on the man whose thrusts became even more energetic. The more her pushed his way into her, the more he felt her becoming tighter and tighter, searching for something to grasp, screaming with pleasure. He was at his limit too.

"I-I think I'm gonna-..." A spasm interrupted him, and Mimmu quickly took this opportunity to respond to him.

"N-No... Not like that...!" she said. "I... can't see your face..."

At these words, Ace quickly flipped her over while remaining inside of her, embracing her and supporting her in his arms. She was now facing him, her head buried into his chest.

"Is... this better...?"

She did not reply, but only lifter her face in order to look at him. He gave her a warm smile and started kissing her while giving a few final thrusts. While he was holding her and she was clawing at his back, they both let out loud moans ans they orgasmed simultaneously. Ace let himself fall onto her, pleased and exhausted, and a few seconds later, they both fell asleep.

-OoOoO-

_OMAKE_

-OoOoO-

"Do I really have to do this...?"

"But of course you do! You're my bitch now, you know!"

Ace let out a heavy sight, full of remorse. She was definitively going to make his life a living hell. Everything he did had a price with her. The bigger the demand, the bigger the payback he had to suffer. And this, my minions, is to tale of how Ace had to walk around the Moby Dick for a whole day with nothing but lace underwear on.

-OoOoO-

_END_

-OoOoO-


End file.
